vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett is 's best friend and also a witch. Her ancestor is Emily, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, the town made famous for witches being burned at the stake in 1692. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Personality Bonnie is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that shown to be very mature for her age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them, eager to help them solve their problems or provides honest advice. After her grandmother's death, Bonnie has taken witchcraft more seriously and has been less forgiving towards vampires particularly Damon. Using her powers has made her recognized and distinguished as someone not to mess around with - she has threatened Damon with her powers to make a point. Her hatred for vampires has extended to the point where she pretended to take the spell off of the device and attempt to kill Damon after Caroline had turned into a vampire. Still learning all that she is (but having a clearer picture than in season 1), the Bonnie in season 2 will be a major power-player and will be noticed by some of the bigger baddies. Her powers are evolving and getting stronger, making her a very powerful supernatural being in Mystic Falls. Season One Bonnie's best friends are Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. Although at first she was very excited about the supernatural things and her witch heritage, she has come to developed a sort of fear when it comes to using her abilities. This has led Bonnie to be more careful when dealing with the supernatural aspect of Mystic Falls, and has sensitized her to not take the magic things as a joke. She was very close with her grandmother, who is also a witch. To help , Stefan and Damon break into tomb, both Grams and Bonnie combined their magic to break Emily's spell, but the power was too much for Grams and she died. Bonnie attempted to reverse what had happened with magic, but Elena held her back as it was too late. Bonnie was devastated after Grams died, and irrationally blamed Stefan and Damon for her grandmother's death. She left town for a while and started to learn magic out of Emily's grimoire. When she came back, she was distant with Elena because of Stefan and Damon.She also came back with more of a hatred towards vampires which is understandably because her gram died trying to keep the vampires in the tomb but failed so Bonnie believes grams died for nothing. She saw Elena upset after her first encounter with her mother Isobel Saltzman, but when she saw Stefan, she left. Bonnie came around to Elena's house afterward to apologize for her behavior and the two friends made up. Bonnie looked through the grimoire and found that Emily had cast a spell on Johnathan Gilbert's invention and Elena asked her to remove it so the device would be useless when she gave it to Isobel. However, Bonnie only pretended to do as Elena asked of her because it wasn't right and she knew Grams would never have done it. Bonnie knew that when Elena found out, she would never talk to Bonnie again. On the Founder's Day Parade, Bonnie came face to face with Damon who thanked her for what she had done. During the fireworks, she accidentally brushed against a tomb vampire and suspected that something was going on. When the device was set off, the vampires were rounded up and taken away to be destroyed forever. Bonnie helped Stefan and Elena to save him by chanting a spell so Stefan could get Damon out before being burned to death. Afterwards, Bonnie gave Stefan a warning: If Damon spilled another drop of human blood, she would take him down, and Stefan too if she had to. Season Two Bonnie arrived at the hospital worried about Caroline's condition. Even though she still resented Damon, she agreed with his idea of giving Caroline some of his blood to heal her. The next day she visited Caroline at the hospital to find her awake, happy and healthy. Bonnie cried with happiness upon seeing Caroline all better. She later went to the Lockwood house to pay her respect for Richard Lockwood where she met Damon who she used her powers on. She spoke to Katherine who she thought was Elena but when she touched Katherine, she could sense it wasn't her and called the real Elena, confirming it wasn't her. Katherine confronted her, but when Bonnie tried to use her powers on her, Katherine was only affected briefly and attacked her. Bonnie used her powers to expose them to the other guests and Katherine immediately behaved and left with Stefan. This left Bonnie shaken and she went to find Elena and she found Elena with Damon an d she had to tell her what Katherine just did and that she left with Stefan. Bonnie helped at a carnival and was attracted to a worker named Carter. Bonnie found Elena, Stefan, Damon and a blood covered Caroline and was horrified to discover that Caroline was a vampire. She grieved over Carter's death and took her anger out on Damon, setting him afire with the intentions of destroying him, but was stopped by Elena who reminded her that that wasn't them. Stefan asked Bonnie to create another Lapis Lazuli for Caroline to help her adjust to being a vampire. Bonnie was still resentful of what Caroline was and who she had killed but agreed when Stefan told her to trust him. She did as he asked and was able to make another lapis for Caroline. She then helped Caroline in aiding Elena when at the well. In Masquerade Bonnie went to the masquerade ball with Jeremy and the others, and cast a spell to lock Katherine in a room while Stefan and Damon attacked her. It showed her and Jeremy starting to develop feelings fo r one another. She also cast a spell to help Elena ease some of her pain, because Katherine had another witch cast a spell to link her with Elena. She tracked down the other witch, and it was found to be her cousin. She also cast a spell to find Elena, when she was kidnapped by Rose & Trevor. She was with Jeremy, and he talked to her, and she explained after she passed out, that she wasn't invincible and he consoled her. She then cast another spell that made her very weak, and she had to rest. She was overcome with joy, when she found Elena was okay. In Katerina Bonnie met a new guy in school named Luka who she soon bumped into when she was at the grill. His dad,Jonas asked her if she had any ancestors from Salem, Bonnie, being stunned by his sudden question, she was curious to know who are they. So before leaving the table at play pool with Jeremy, she did some witchy ju-ju thing on Luka by touching him. It turns out that she couldn't read him. Since she doesn't know what he is, she tries her best to avoid him but he happens to appear wherever she goes. So she sat with him and they talked, and he showed her his powers, revealing that he is a male witch/warlock. In The Sacrifice Bonnie and Luka started to bond and get to know each other and Luka tried to teach her more about witchcraft like how to channel her magic from nature, the elements and to channel with another witch (this could be the reason why Emily could cast such a powerful spell on the tomb as she could have channeled the power from the comet). Bonnie and Luka, eyes closed and each holding the other's personal item that acts as a talisman, together, they created a strong gust of wind, causing the people surrounding them to flee. As soon as Jeremy stepped in, Luka left unknowingly leaving his chain or necklace with Bonnie. Soon after, she met with Stefan.Damon and Jeremy in the Salvatore boarding house, going through the plan and agreeing that she could try to lift the seal long enough to execute the plan, but to Jeremy's concern, he thinks otherwise. To make things better, Bonnie created an ash that could incapacitate Katherine for a minute or two by using her personal item. After the picture that Stefan gave to her turned to ash, Damon and Stefan left. Leaving Bonnie and Jeremy to talk on how Bonnie could be hurt when she overwork her magic. After Bonnie says she promised that she'll be fine, Jeremy instructed her to get something that would hold the ash. Being the hero he is, he took some ash and left. Bonnie met up with Damon and Stefan at the church ruins with her grimoire and headed down into the tomb, as soon as she got down, she saw the moonstone in the clearing and not in the tomb. Not knowing why it was there, she and Stefan were interrupted when Katherine came to the door with her bloody mouth and holding Jeremy in her hands who happened to try get the moonstone on his own but got too late in leaving that he got bitten by Katherine. So he threw the moonstone out of the tomb in time. Afraid of what could happen to Jeremy, Bonnie tried to lift the seal on her own, but also channeling Luka's power who instead, suffered the weight of the spell the most and Bonnie the least. Jonas, seeing his son in agony, he muttered something that seems to be some sort of spell that broke the connection causing Bonnie to face the spell alone and drop down. When she came to soon after, she saw that it didn't work even without the help from another witch. So Katherine was still stuck in the tomb with Jeremy who she soon tried to bit again but was stopped by Stefan when he entered the tomb and threw Jeremy out. Leaving him stuck in there too. Bonnie sent Jeremy home as she was afraid that he could do more stupid things. And he shared his feelings about her but she didn't want to the same as she thought it was wrong. She left the house, also thinking on how she could get Stefan out of the tomb, as he is imprisoned along with Katherine. In By the Light of the Moon episode she does a spell with Luka. Bonnie later seeks Luca's help to destroy the moonstone; they cast a spell that appears to work, but it is revealed that Luca tricked Bonnie when he hands the moonstone, still intact, over to his father on Elijah's orders. In the Daddy Issues, Bonnie tells Jonas she knows they are with Elijah and the betrayed and and finally see Bonnie giving support to Caroline, along with Elena after what happened to Tyler and the werewolves. In [[Crying Wolf|'Crying Wolf']] Bonnie seeks the help of Caroline and Jeremy to perform a hypnosis spell on Luka in order to get information about the Originals and him and his father's relationship with Elijah. Luka reveals Elijah plans to kill Klaus by making him vulnerable after sacrificing Elena. He also reveals that Klaus has his sister and they want him dead, which is why they are working for Elijah. Later on, Jeremy and Bonnie confess their feelings for the other, and share a kiss. In [[The Dinner Party|'The Dinner Party']], Bonnie is st the Mystic Grill, then Jeremy comes and asks "what are you doing?" and Bonnie says "thinking about last night and the spell". Jeremy is upset that Bonnie doesn't say anything about their kiss last night. Then Luka comes over and Jeremy tells him to back off. Later on in the episode Bonnie comes over to the Gilbert House to practice a spell, but then when she walks into the house there are millions of candles lit. They practice a spell with fire then Jeremy asks if she can practice on him because the human body is mostly water. Jeremy was helping Bonnie to enhance her channeling ability. So Bonnie puts her hand on Jeremy's chest, they both smile. But then Jonas breaks in and in anger he takes away her powers and threatens her that "she'll answer to him if any harm comes to his son". While Jeremy is put up against a wall by Jonas's powers. Jonas threatens Bonnie then leaves the house. Bonnie starts crying because her powers are gone and Jeremy comforts her in his arms. But soon after she got her powers back before Jonas died and how to kill Klaus Powers and Abilities Bonnie came from an ancient lineage of powerful witches and inherited the same gifts as them. The death of her grandmother caused Bonnie to go through a period of self training were she learned to a cast some of the spells of her ancestor Emily. However, due to her age and unwillingness to delve deeper into Emily's grimoire, Bonnie is not as powerful as her grandmother Sheila and cousin Lucy, but she seems to have great potential and will most likely become very powerful with time and practice. The powers that Bonnie have shown are: *'Clairvoyance': Is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. It is the first power Bonnie unconsciously taps into. Her grandmother was the one who made her aware of this power by telling about their heritageBonnie claims that she's a psychic and her grandmother claims she's witch. This is stated by Bonnie in the Pilot., but Bonnie took it as a joke. Over time Bonnie realized that she really possessed this ability when she appears to have visions of events when she touches certain people and was able to feel the death in Stefan. She was also able to guess the location of various utensils in Elena`s kitchen and feel a disturbing prediction regarding Mr. Tanner's death. When touching others she could sense if they were Vampire or human. She also was able to obtain the location of the moonstone that Mason Lockwood had hidden. *'Pyrokinesis': She discovers the ability to set fires with her mind by lighting candles at the Founders' party with only a thought, and manages to set fire to a blue Volkswagen Jetta, but this time entered in a kind of deep trance. While being possessed by the spirit of her ancestor Emily, Bonnie was able to burn a pentagram on the floor of the Fell Church. She then used the pentagram of fire to destroy a crystal which would have allowed the resurrection of the entombed vampires. This talent seems to be triggered by strong emotionsBonnie lit the candles after hearing how badly Tyler's mom treated a waiter and started the fire of the car after getting annoyed with another cheerleader named Tiki at a fund-raiser.. In the season finale, Bonnie managed to somewhat suppress the fire lit by John Gilbert to dispose of the vampires in a basement. Though she was unable to extinguish the fire, she lowered the intensity of the flames so that Stefan could save Damon from the basement. *'Hydrokinesis': During a fund-raiser, she discovers the ability to manipulate water, causing a geyser to erupt from a bucket, soaking a cheerleader after being rude to a customer. Somehow she is also able to use water as an accelerant to start and quicken the spread of fire. She used this ability to attack Damon as she was overcome with conflicting feelings. *'Aerokinesis: '''The ability to manipulate air. She displayed this ability when she and Luka channeled each others magic. She also called forth winds when she tried to open the tomb again. * '''Telekinesis': The ability to move objects with the mind. It is the first power that Bonnie was able to control. Her grandmother was the one who taught her. It is unknown how powerful her telekinetic abilities is at this time but it is easily her most active talent. She used this talent to levitate several feathers to show her secret to Elena, once to move a book to Damon's hand and make a door fly open to attract attention to Katherine. It is revealed she uses this talent to cause any Supernatural creature with a healing ability intense pain. *'Spellcasting': She has the ability to preform spells using a language sounding like Latin, but as Elena said not quite. Along with her grandmother, she performed the spell to open the doors of the church. Bonnie also has demonstrated some ability to summon spirits and has a tendency to have prophetic dreams. She constructed a Lapis Lazuli for Caroline. Her powers are strong enough to cast a minor version of the tomb spell to lock Katherine, Stefan and Damon in a room. She can cast a spell to ease pain and with the blood of Jeremy was able to track Elena when she was kidnapped. Recently, Bonnie was able to move a crumbled piece of paper though time and space by magical consuming the paper with fire, then having it reconstruct next to Elena (this spell was very taxing on her). Recently, Bonnie learned that she can use elemental energy to help channel her spells without relying on her own personal powers. *'Mental Abilities': Bonnie has also demonstrated an ability to cause mental pain upon people with supernatural abilities. This was first seen when Stefan was fighting with Damon after losing his control over his need for human blood. Like her grandmother she was able to do this with just a glare and seemed to remove Stefan's current need for blood also. This psychic ability is also an extension of Bonnie's telekinesis, which cause her victims to have a continuous aneurysm. Supernaturals with rapid healing abilities won't die from this attack, which caused them to suffer throughout. It is very powerful against people like Stefan, Damon, and Mason but unable to incapacitate someone as strong as Katherine. Katherine's age as a vampire seems to give her a high tolerance to this attack and was nothing more then a minor annoyance to her. Relationships 'Sheila 'Grams' Bennett' Bonnie visited her grandma on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her powers she came to her for help. Grams explained the history first and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams knew where she was at and got Stefan to save them both. They wanted Grams to help open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down and because the spell took so much out of her, she died. Bonnie found her body and was devastated, and was gone for a few weeks from school after her funeral. Since then Bonnie has taken witchcraft more seriously. 'Lucy Bennett' Lucy is Katherine's friend. She appears in Masquerade. She is a witch and also Bonnie's cousin. She will link Elena to Katherine, in order to protect her. After Bonnie learns that she can trust Lucy, she will hand over the moonstone. Lucy suffocates Katherine after giving her the moonstone. 'Jeremy Gilbert' Jeremy is Elena's little brother, and recently, he and Bonnie have gotten close. He seems to like her, and they had a heart to heart when she told him she felt like she was alone. He consoled her when she passed out from a very taxing spell. In the Sacrifice episode Jeremy was very worried about Bonnie, and it showed you how much he cares for her. They also nearly kissed but Bonnie backed out. Jeremy appears and says that Luka seems a bit weird, but Bonnie says "He's not weird." Bonnie then receives a message from Damon and her and Jeremy leave to go meet him. Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers make plans for retrieving the moon stone. Bonnie take a picture that belongs to Katherine and turns it to ash so they can blow it on Katherine and knock her out temporarily. Jeremy then steals the ash and leaves by himself so he can get the moon stone. Jeremy is unable to do so and is caught by Katherine and held hostage in the tomb. Bonnie attempts to lower the barrier over the tomb so she can save Jeremy. Bonnie is unable to do so and passes out. She then says that she is not strong enough. Stefan rescues Jeremy from Katherine who is in the tomb, and is trapped himself. Bonnie walks Jeremy home, and asks him why he would do something so stupid. Jeremy says that he wanted to keep her safe. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she stops him and says that she can't. Bonnie walks out on Jeremy, leaving him alone. Novels *She is based on the book character Bonnie McCullough, who is never stated to be a witch (although Damon has referred to her as a witch in the books from time to time), but rather a Clairvoyant due to her being descended from ancient Druids. Physically, she is described as being small and petite with white, pale skin with a translucent complexion, and fiery red hair (which is curly). *Bonnie really likes Damon Salvatore and she is strongly attracted to and drawn to him. Damon has called her his 'Little Bird'. *In the series, Bonnie tells Elena that she is a kind of witch, but in the books says she is a descendant of the Druids and is considered psychic (is controlled by Honoria Fell on numerous occasions). *In the series, Bonnie dislikes Damon from the beginning, but in the books Bonnie likes Damon *In the books, Bonnie is shy, naive, protective, loyal and kind-hearted. In the series, Bonnie is gentle, loving, fiercely protective and kind, but she changes when Grams dies. Now she is more spunky, direct, blunt and significantly a stronger individual. *In the books, Bonnie is best friends with Elena, Meredith and a former friend of Caroline. In the series, Bonnie is best friends with Elena and Caroline. Gallery Season 1 Bonniefire.jpg CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnie bennett.jpg DamonThanksBonnie.jpg Vampirediaries110 0222.jpg bonnie benett.jpg bonnie in the woods.jpg Normal mmf011.jpg ehbljk.png Picspam-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11902872-800-600.jpg Picspam-10-most-underrated-Bonnie-scenes-season-1-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-13757203-800-335.jpg Picspam-10-most-underrated-Bonnie-scenes-season-1-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-13757186-800-446.jpg Bonnie-Founder-s-Days-Photos-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-12014411-500-352.jpg Bonnie-Damon-Founder-s-Day-photo-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11768407-500-347.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18856473-500-331.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9131263-1327-2000.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9022563-1328-2000.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9022532-2000-1333.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924558-800-554.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924527-800-533.jpg Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-8924522-800-562.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11415928-780-585.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-10656144-500-500.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781462-500-333.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781459-500-332.jpg 3-bonnie-caroline.jpg 28723 395535573186 335435933186 3940762 1111148 n.jpg Season 2 Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Takedownvampire.jpg Bonnie 1 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Tvdplanb1.jpg Tvdplanb2.jpg|Bonnie helping Caroline pull Stefan out of a vervain filled well. Mas018.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina.jpg Bonnie1.jpg Luka bonnie.jpg Jonas2.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png Bonnie-photo 500x370.jpg Shhhh.gif Bonnie blood.jpg vlcsnap-00044.jpg vlcsnap-00045.jpg vlcsnap-00036.jpg Part 3 Bonnie finds what creature u r.JPG Tumblr l7lwwhLWjZ1qbh01io1 400.png The-Vampire-Diaries-2x11-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-Bonnie-Bennett-Cap-02.jpg The-Sacrifice-2x10-Bonnie-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17418595-1280-720.jpg Plan-B-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-18015220-500-562.jpg Little-Witch-in-Action-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17693620-500-500.jpg Bonnie-s2-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-17040980-500-429.jpg Bonnie-Elena-this-can-t-be-us-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16337606-500-500.gif Bonnie-Caroline-Plan-B-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16823299-470-466.gif Bonnie xxxx.jpg BB-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-16389611-400-345.jpg Trivia *In season 1 she didn't appeared in Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control, Blood Brothers. *Until now, in season 2, she was only credited, but did not appear on the episodes Memory Lane, Kill or Be Killed and The Descent. **She is the only main character so far, who has been absent in 4 episodes in a row, more than all other main characters. However during season 2, Tyler went on a 4-episode absence exactly the same time as Bonnie during season 1. **She is 6th from all 11 credited main characters with the most appearances. *Her grandmother taught her how to be a witch. *She was the first witch to be seen in the series. *In the books, Bonnie said to be a descendant of the Druids and also believed to be a psychic. In the series said that she and her family are descendants of the witches of Salem. *In the books, Bonnie controlled by Honoria Fell (premonitions that she does help to know the danger of the power of Damon and Katherine). *In the books, Bonnie has a cousin who teaches her about magical abilities. In the series Bonnie has a grandmother who help with her powers. *She drives a Toyota Prius which was blue in "Pilot" and White in "Friday Night Bites". *Bonnie has interacted with all the main characters so far References Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Main Characters